Frank James
Frank James is an award winning music producer. Early Life Frank Frankie James was born to Clarrisa and Jamie James on September 6th 1954. Career Beginning his career at Musik Productions in 1975 as an assistant, he soon became known as an extremely talented young male. Describing himself as highly clever as well, he used his buisness mind to begin his own company. In 1978 he left Musik Productions. After struggling and becoming officially poor, he began FJ Music in 1980. The company became successful and he won awards soon after - in 1983 inititally - to recognise the hard work he put into his work. When his daughter was a child he helped her have a brief singing career. He has produced songs for a variety of artists including Isis, The Ghosts, Courtney Oldo, Thomas Ferrinton, June Kalesta and more. More recently, Frank has worked with singers such as Violet, Leesa Bartin, Samantha Jones, Adam Simon Luto, and Naomi. Most recently he produced the full Isis album, Poison Paradise, due for release in 2014. Marriage to Lacey Ray He first met model Lacey Ray in 1984. The pair went for ice cream together and realised they adored the same flavours. Lacey suprised Frank at the studio when he was working, entering a graphic action and a flirt joke. Frank found her hilarious and the pair soon began dating. They confirmed their relationship in June 1984. One year later Frank proposed to Lacey and she happily agreed. Frank and Lacey were married by 1986. Lacey announced pregnancy to the world in the year of 1987 and in December gave birth to Emily Ray. The pair famously fell out when Lacey was pregnant due to her requesting Frank buy her six McDonalds a week and a meal from KFC the other day. He agreed to this for seven months of pregnancy but then decided to tell her "get yar own". Lacey argued back that she was "too pregnant now", but Frank walked out on her. She went to KFC and sat in that night while she would usually eat at home. Due to being so pregnant, she got stuck in her seat and had to be carried home by helpful women and men. The pair divorced one month before Emily was born. She remained with her mother while Frank was given the right to visit her. Frank did an interview, one hour long in length, through Music News to say how angry he was about not raising his daughter fully. Lacey argued back that he'd probably let her starve as he'd done to her. Throughout her childhood, the pair argued constantly but were eventually seen in public with their daughter now and again. Emily once fell to the pavement in tears and her knee had one drop of blood but her arguing parents didn't notice her, which caused a public outrage and calls for her to be taken from the parents. Eventually things seemed to settle down when Emily was seen out in public far less. Personal Life Frank worked with girlband Isis on several albums - Today We Marry (1982), Broken Hearted (1987), and Please Be There (1987) - and worked with them once again to produce their 2004 album, She'll Never Compare. While recording he was sometimes seen being naughty with band member, Gladys Gaulds. They confirmed their relationship in 2002 and soon Frank announced they were actually engaged. Gladys and Frank married in 2003. The wedding was hijacked by his daughter, Emily Ray, who was a sixteen year old teenager at the time. She ran in and fired Katie Cream at the guests until she was eventually taken down and unmasked by Frank. He sent her away and the wedding continued without her. By the next year Gladys and Emily were seen in public together and seemed happy enough to be seen together. When she was eighteen, his daughter changed her name from Emily to Amelie. Frank remains married to Gladys.